yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! First Series - Episode 004
Theft! Rare Watch Battle is the fourth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! first series anime. Honda waits in line to get a rare watch, a limited edition D-Shock for Miho. Later on at the arcade, it is stolen by Shotaro Akaboshi and his super collectors. Dark Yugi battles Shotaro Akaboshi betting the watch as the winners prize. Yugi then wins the watch back and returns it to Miho. Summary Epilogue The episode starts with a shot of Shotaro Akaboshi standing in front of his collection. In the next scene, the sun rises and Honda is waiting for Miho somewhere in the city. He asks himself what she might want with him at this time of the day (maybe it´s love..), but his thoughts are interrupted by a piece of paper on the ground - intolerable for a head of the clean-up committee! Miho arrives some moments later and states her request.. At the same time, Yugi leaves the game shop. Sugoroku Mutou, after bidding him farewell, mentions he is very happy that Yugi isn´t just playing games all alone but has started meeting with his school friends. Fight for the Premium Collection Strolling through the city, Yugi sees a long queue of people in front of a shop. The man last in line tells him it´s the "D-Shock Premium Collection" they are waiting for, and that this "mythical" premium collection watch is on limited sale just this day. Yugi then notices Honda is who also part of the queue - to get a D-Shock for Miho of course. Being in quite a pinch because he needs to pee but wants to fullfill Miho´s wish under all circumstances, Honda begs Yugi to take his place for a moment. After some waiting it´s Yugi´s turn. The shopkeeper tells him he is really lucky, because he is holding the last piece of the "D-Shock Premium Collection". Hearing this, the people behind Yugi get a little upset while Shotaro Akaboshi, who is among them, gets really frustrated. Yugi pays, but the moment he wants to take the box with the watch, Shotaro appears telling him he doesn´t deserve this item. To stress this he displays the "Swiss Color Watches in Special Variation" he is wearing (5 on each arm), claiming that there are only about 100 of each of the 10 types worldwide, and that no one has collected all 10! Explaining that the D-Shock has only meaning in the hands of a rare watch collector like himself he collars Yugi but is stopped by the reappearing Honda who reminds him that he also has to obey the rules. The shopkeeper starts calling the police and Shotaro flees from the scene. The Arcade / Disappearance of the D-Shock Next, Miho is seen standing in front of an arcade, surrounded by Jonouchi, Anzu, Yugi and Honda, wearing her new D-Shock. She tells Honda she loves him (which Jonouchi quotes with a silly grin). Honda gets embarrassed and starts a speech about this whole waiting being a totally normal duty for a beautification member. Jonouchi isn´t listening to his lecture and asks Miho if he can wear the D-Shock just once, which results in Honda challenging him to a game of janken to decide who of them will have the honor of wearing it. Their quarrel is observed by Shotaro Akaboshi who hasn´t given up and is waiting just around the corner. Inside the arcade Honda,who apparently won the rock-paper-scissors match, is caressing the "D-whatever" of his beloved Miho while Yugi wins a ton of coins from a slot machine and the "Rare Watch Collector" is bumped into by another arcade-visitor. The watches don´t take any damage but nonetheless the incident results in the poor man being beaten up in the toilet. Honda then enters the room to refresh himself and puts the D-Shock in the back-pocket of his pants to keep it from getting wet. From there it is stolen right away by Shotaro Akaboshi on his way out while Honda washes his face. When Miho wants to leave the arcade because of her early curfew, Honda is unable to return the D-Shock to her. After searching his whole body for it (and getting almost naked in the process), Miho slaps him and runs out crying, calling him an idiot and screaming she hates him. While Honda (redressed again) is on all fours on the floor doing some more searching, Shotaro Akaboshi steps on his hand on purpose. Jonouchi seizes him, asking what his problem is but Honda doesn´t care and says Jonouchi should help him look for the watch instead of "playing with that idiot". Shotaro then leaves for the basement, followed by Yugi who decides to check for proofs of him being the thief. The proof is given as Shotaro of his own accord shows the watch to Yugi on the way down. After reaching an air conditioning room, Yugi and Shotaro Akaboshi are fighting over the D-Shock. Having beaten Yugi up quite badly Shotaro wants to leave, but behind his back the Millenium Puzzle reacts and the door doesn´t open. Yami Yugi appears, and "It´s Game Time!" The Shadow Game In the Shadow Game the D-Shock is on the line. The room suddenly fills with dozens of gears, a pendulum swings from side to side and the watch is snatched from Shotaro Akaboshi by a mechanical bird emerging from the floor. Yami Yugi explains the rules: "The D-Shock will reappear from the ground and the stop watch will activate. The one who stops it closest to 10 seconds wins. But if you exceed the 10 seconds you will get hit by the pendulum passing by right next to the D-Shock." Shotaro accepts the rules and decides to start. He stops the watch at 9.35 seconds. On his turnh, Yugi concentrates with eyes closed and stops the watch at 9.95 seconds. Shintaro complains that this was just a test and that they will do it again, but this time he wants to switch places with Yugi. Yugi agrees and Shotaro starts again. While waiting he thinks the side he is now on has an advantage, because it is easier to reach the switch on the D-Shock. But when trying to stop the watch he recognizes the pendulum is coming from the other side now and he will be in its way - and while hesitating his left hand gets hit by the pendulum. Yogi reaches out to take back the D-Shock, but even after loosing twice Shotaro rsfuses to hand it over. Anyhow, that doesn´t matter because the Door of Darkness has been opened already and Shotaro begins turning into the object of his obsession. When Yugi leaves him screaming in the air conditioning room, the swiss watches seem to have merged with his arms and even his eyes look like faces. Conclusion Yugi returns the D-Shock to Honda telling him he found it "under the stairs". Honda is certainly happy - now he can face Miho again! In the aftermath of the Shadow Game Shotaro Akaboshi immediatly on returning home destroys his whole watch-collection with a baseball bat. The next day Miho tells the gang at school that on Sunday the "Emperor Department Store Mambo Lady Line Perfume" is specially on sale and "Miho wants this!". To no ones surprise, Honda will wait in queue for her again. His brave decision provokes Jonouchi´s final comment of this episode: "I don´t suppose they make medicine for stupidity!" Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! First Series Episodes